Beach fun
by Once-upon-a-writer2176
Summary: Everyone at True Cross Academy has decided to spend their day at the beach! Includes fighting twins, sunbathing Bon, and Shima looking for some babes. What could happen? ART IS NOT MINE


Young exwires scurried down to the beach in a hurry. The first day of summer vacation and they planned to use it wisely. Shima and Rin were planning on hopefully picking up some chicks, Shiemi was going to follow Izumo around and do whatever she did while Konekomaru and Ryuji just sat on the beach and talked, and Yukio was just there to make sure Rin didn't kill anybody.

"Hey Shima, there's a hot one." Rin pointed to a girl in a pink bikini as he stared at her through his binoculars.

Shima punched him in the shoulder. "Dude, that's Izumo, you can't call her hot, that's weird!" Rin almost fell backwards and tossed his binoculars over his head.

"That was Izumo!?" He screamed a bit too loudly.

"Not surprised you couldn't tell saying you were looking nowhere near her face!" Shima doubled over laughing and Rin folded his arms in a pouting motion.

"You don't know what I was looking at, the lens were just foggy so it was hard to see." Rin rubbed off the binoculars and looked at Shima grouchily.

Shima continued laughing, "Whatever you say man." He ran his hand through his pink hair and whipped his forehead. "Rin, it's getting hot out here, you wanna go get in the ocean?" He stood up and stretched.

"Nah, I'll stay here, I'm still on babe alert." He leaned back on the palms of his hands, squinting as he looked up to the blazing sun.

"So, you think Izumo's hot do you?" Yukio approached him from behind in his teacher uniform, somehow not overheating.

Startles, Rin jumped up, "WHAT THE HECK MAN! WHERE DID YOU EVEN COME FROM!?" He turned red at the fact that his younger brother heard that.

Yukio sighed, "Sometimes I forget I'm that the younger brother." He started to walk off but not before Rin could yell at him more.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean! Get back here you four eyed mole face!" He ran after Yukio, trying to catch him.

"Hey Izumo!" Shiemi called after her 'friend' and swam towards her.

The girl with purple hair groaned. "Oh what now." She said under her breath. "What do you want?" She said a bit louder so Shiemi could hear, not she would have minded if she heard the first comment.

"Oh nothing, I was just coming over to swim with you." Shiemi smiled at Izumo who returned it with a frown and look of disinterest.

Izumo spied Rin trying to tackle Yukio on the beach and smirked. "Those two are such idiots." She leaned back, dipping her hair into the water.

"No, they're just siblings being siblings…" Shiemi looked back at Izumo. "I always wished I had siblings." She looked away longingly. Maybe if she had a brother or sister, her life wouldn't have been so lonely after her grandmother died.

"Meh, siblings don't sound all that great. And I should know, I have a sibling, they just steal your stuff and fight with you." She closed her eyes. "What's so great about that?"

"Well they don't just do that, they're there for you when you need them and are always willing to come help you and have fun with you… or at least that's what it seems like from just viewing." She turned her head back to the twins, smiling slightly.

"Think whatever you want, I know from experience." Izumo raised her hand above water and in doing so lightly splashed Shiemi in the face. Not looking, Shiemi thought this was intentional and Izumo wanted to have some kind of splash war… for some reason. Shiemi swam under and after not hearing Shiemi say anything for a bit, Izumo opened one eye only to see Shiemi wasn't there. She sat up in her inner tube. "Shiemi…?" She suddenly fell something ram against her and she was blown off her raft and into the water.

"Haha! Got you!" Shiemi cheered.

"What-What's wrong with you!? Why'd you do that!?" Izumo scowled and swam back to her tube.

Shiemi's smile faded. "We-we weren't playing?" She sunk down a little in the water so Izumo couldn't see her blush at her mistake.

"No! We weren't!" She yelled in the girls face.

"Oh… well, um… sorry." Shiemi turned around. "Uh, see you later." She swam off towards shore to go hang out with somebody else and hopefully not make them mad at her too.

"Konekomaru, would you mind passing the sun screen." Bon lifted his head up to his friend. Konekomaru passed Bon the sun block and laid down, flat on his back on the towel.

"Hey guys!" Shiemi ran over, still very wet from the ocean.

"Oh hey Shiemi." Konekomaru waved. He lightly nudged Bon who was lying on his stomach, trying to fall asleep.

Bon moaned, not wanting to get up, "Oh fine." He said under his breath. "How's it going Shiemi?"

"Fine, I've never really been to a beach with a bunch of friends before but it's super fun, just like I though!" She was going up and down on her tip toes, so excited she got to do this.

Konekomaru put a hand over his eyes to block the sun, "That's great Shiemi!" He smiled for her, knowing she'd missed out on this kind of stuff for a lot of her child hood.

The blonde girl nodded her head quickly. "So what have you guys been doing over here?"

"Nothing much." Said Ryuji. "Just sun bathing I guess."

"Do you guys mind if I join you in sunbathing?" Shiemi unrolled her towel, expecting them to say she could.

"No, not all, make yourself comfortable." Fidgeting with his hands, Konekomaru gestured for her to lie down. "We also have a great view of Rin and Yukio fighting from over here."

"How long have they been at that now?" Bon leaned back a little to see the bickering siblings, Rin shouting and cursing while Yukio held his usual poker face.

"About a half hour."

"Okumura is such an idiot." Ryuji grimaced at his rival and friend.

Finally after Bon and Konekomaru intervened he got Rin and Yukio to split up and stop their fighting. Everyone else spent the rest of the day just relaxing and having fun. Everyone enjoyed not having to fight any demons or having any work. They even got Yukio to get out of teacher mode and go swimming with them for a while.

Over all it wasn't that of day at the beach.

 **R &R please! Hope you all have been having great summer so far! And if you haven't had a great summer here's a bunch of exwires being idiots at a beach and what's not great about that!? Well, it's night where I am so, good night good morning, wherever you are on the planet have a good day!**


End file.
